mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Queen (Flapjack)
"The colour of my new home, will break my heart inside its own, my canvas here is of consume, my fins and scales will split in two, the Queen of ocean dest till die, no longer mer but maid of sky..." -The Mermaid Queen The Mermaid Queen is a character from the animated series The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. She appears in the episode "Gone Wishin'". Biography K'nuckles steals a treasure from the Mermaid that contains candy in the shape of raindrops, and if one eats them, they would be allowed a wish. They use about 30 of the wishes and Flapjack notices that for every wish, the mermaid becomes more of a mer-zombie than a mer''maid''. Then he accidentally wished he knew that he could he could save her with a wish (Saying "I wish" triggers one of the pieces to float into the one who said its mouth). All the candy in the bowl is gone and there is still one in K'nuckles' hat and Flapjack's hat and he plans to use the teleportation wish to Candied Island to wish that the bowl was endless (Hence the mermaid becoming a zombie every time somebody wishes) but K'nuckles steals Flapjack's candy and wishes for a corn dog and a new hat (two items) and the mermaid finally dies. Afterward, the mermaid's corpse turns into a mermaid that has clouds for a shirt and fins turned into wings, called a skymaid. The skymaid leaves after giving Flapjack an explanation about how Skymaids are created and tells him to never stop wishing and all his dreams will come true (Flapjack replies "Even the scary ones?" and the skymaid replies in a creepy tone "yes.") She then briefly returns, telling K'nuckles that a hat and a corn dog are ''two things. Appearance She appears in "''Gone Wishin". She is a giant mermaid whose heart has been stolen by K'nuckles. She has long brown hair, pale skin and huge, beautiful, unblinking eyes. Her torso is covered in seaweed and her arms have scales. Her tail is dark green and she has a starfish on her forehead. When she becomes a skymaid, her body is clothed in clouds, her hair becomes bright blonde and her tail changes into a pair of wings with pale blue-white-grey feathers. Powers and Abilities The Queen's tears are magical edible candies that can grant any wish when consumed. The tears can restore youth, summon and banish anyone or transform a person into anything from changing a little boy's arm into a huge muscular one, turning a man's eyes into gold, make syrup flow from a human's mouth and change a hag into a horse. Mermaids are bound to their tears and the golden jar which holds them. When all tears are gone, the heart jar cracks and the mermaid dies. Mermaids have some power over the ocean. The Mermaid Queen sucked her mermen to the bottom of the sea with a whirlpool and her death stirred the sea into a terrible and frightening storm and summoned a huge water spout. Trivia * The mermaid foreshadows her becoming the Skymaid at the begining of the episode with her riddle: ** "The color of my new home, will break my heart inside its own, my canvas hear is of consume, my fins and scales will split in two, The queen of Ocean dest till die, no longer mare! But made of sky..." ** 'break my heart' meaning all the wish granting candies being gone and the container breaking in half, 'my fins and scales slit in two' meaning her tail becomes angle wing/tail hybrid 'the queen of ocean dest till die, no longer mare but made of sky' foreshadowing her dying and becoming the Skymaid. Links * https://flapjack.fandom.com/wiki/Queen_of_the_Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Queens Category:Former Merpeople